Adventures Untold
by Raine Daggers
Summary: Sarah defeated the Goblin King, she won her brother back, and she grew up. But unknown to her, as Champion of the Labyrinth she was bestowed certain powers which allowed her to enter undiscovered worlds which inspired her award winning novels. The literary world applauded her genius, but only Jareth was aware of her blundering through Kingdoms of the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sarah's Beginnings **

Sarah Williams had always been an ordinary girl, much to her mother's disappointment.

She had no great claim on beauty, her intelligence was quite average, rarely achieving an A in any of her subjects.

But her sense of humour bypassed all who knew her, they were never to know her kind or odd remark was a sarcastic comment on their behalf.

She spent much of her childhood despairing of her immature girl classmates, their sole problem in their short existence was boys, if a girl was bitchy, or what to wear on a Friday night.

Sarah was tired of the superficial needs and wants of teenagers. This resulted in her being a 'one woman island', rarely letting anyone inside her bubble.

When her father remarried Karen, a woman Sarah liked to mock daily, she withdrew from her world even more then she did previously.

Filled with her childish dislike of her stepmother who now commanded all of her father's attention, Sarah designed her own world.

Where she was the heroine of a great escapade, she played the classic damsel in the distress perfectly.

Then her baby brother _half_-brother was born, his tendency to keep the household up during the little hours in the night, did not win favour with Sarah.

Her mother, her real mother the famous actress was increasingly forgetting her teenage daughter, much to Sarah's distress, her mother had forgot her 15th birthday and cancelled meeting her daughter in favour of a television interview.

In which the fact that she had a daughter half the age she claimed to be was not mentioned.

Sarah, she felt, was being ostracised by her family, Toby now was her father's first priority. Who gave up worrying about his passionate daughter when Karen suggested teenage hormones and monthly cycles.

Truthfully, his work ate up a lot of his time and he wasn't home till late, his only free time was on the weekend in which he and his wife spent together.

Attending function after function of his clients, leaving his teenage daughter in charge of his infant son.

It came to one of those evenings, when Sarah was late on a Friday night to babysit the toddling Toby.

She indulged in a minor outburst in the face of her stepmother before slamming her bedroom door; the sound was received with satisfaction.

Her anger however did not fade. A few weeks ago, in the park she found a second hand book with a red cover.

She left it on a bench, thinking someone would come back for it. However each day for a week the book lied desolate without an owner to claim.

Sarah was curious, it had rained for three days and yet the book was not ruined. So she took it home. Sarah was a reader, that's where her world stemmed from.

This book was titled 'The Labyrinth,' and soon Sarah would not be seen without it. The Labyrinth contents told of a young girl the Goblin King fancied and gave her certain powers.

The girl rescued her little brother from the Underground, much to the Kings bemusement and won her right of Champion.

Sarah often played the young heroine in the park, after school, oblivious to the young mothers with their babies watching her with amusement.

That night, after her father and Stepmother left for some dinner party of her father's clients, Toby was teething. Teething is usually a very vocal ordeal as the toddler yelled his frustration of his sore gums.

Sarah was still a naïve girl, despite her world-weariness of teenagers of her gender, she didn't know quite a lot about babies in general. Nor could she sympathize with her step-brothers painful milestone.

So her self-interested behaviour did not soothe the distraught babe, and rather ….. she wished him away to the Goblin King himself.

Not meaning to of course, but that was when Sarah knew that words contained power that many aren't aware of, even the cleverest of novelists.

She was given the task to defeat King Jareth's Labyrinth, a maze of adventures to win back her baby brother or else he'd be made into a goblin. During these short hours, Sarah made unorthodox friends for a girl her age or a person In general.

A gruff Dwarf named Hoggle, his name it seems difficult to remember by the King and Sarah at first, a large slow lovely troll Ludo and a fiery fox terrier knight Sir Didymus and his sheepdog steed Ambrosias.

With these remarkable friends Sarah fought through the Labyrinth and defeated the Goblin Kind.

Albeit a ballroom dance which Sarah struggled to forget, where her memories were distorted and her feelings vulnerable. For a moment she believed she was in love with the despicable King, but then her memories and sense of self was discovered, the notion was instantly dismissed.

King Jareth thought highly of himself and dressed in clothing Sarah fought not to make of, in fear of his ability of reducing the time limit.

Sarah noticed his tendency to burst out in song whenever he felt like it, his crystal balls were always rolling about and disappearing in dramatic puffs of glitter.

Her opinion of said Goblin King was a frivolous man whose boredom resulted in tormenting teenage girls while wearing tight, tight pants.

This small escapade made Sarah grow up, her stepmother was not the mean uncaring witch she appeared to be before but a woman who does not know how to relate to her husband's teenage daughter.

Her father was no longer the selfish man who did not take interest in his daughter, but a tired Dad who was settling back into 'babymode.' Toby, Sarah found, adored her. He loved her; she was his first word, which amused the William's greatly.

Her family life was improving; she often went on shopping trips with her step-mother and confided in her.

Her friends from the Underground made an almost daily appearance in her life. Sarah realised her outlook in life before was immature and rather childish. However, Sarah was aware of other worlds. Her being in the Labyrinth and its Champion, granted her several powers.

This is where her real journey begins.

As her search for unimaginable worlds begins, her adventures fuelled Sarah's inspiration as a writer.

As each land is discovered, she produces another world famous book. But to explain this, reader's, we must start _after _the Labyrinth, when Sarah was aware of her powers. She first stumbled into a land not unlike the Underground, however readers you can imagine, that things don't just work that way.

Sarah's new discovered worlds weren't just floating around, but different Kingdoms of the Underground. Her escapades of course were known well, by the Goblin King.

A few weeks after the stint in the underground, Sarah and her family went for a trip to visit her Grandma, a smiling elderly lady who adored Sarah and Sarah adored her.

It was during her wanderings in the small forest near her grandmother's house, she stumbled over her first world, which resulted in the birth of her first award winning novel at the age of sixteen. This is where it begins, so readers read on.

**Please review **


	2. Coming Home

**Hey! I realise this is a bit short, but necessarily, but I promise more is coming! **

**Chapter two: Coming Home **

Sarah placed her forehead against the cool glass of the window, fighting against the verge of an oncoming headache which had plagued her since her return from the Underground.

Her green eyes searched the country side with a growing anticipation of returning to her Grandmothers cotton farm.

Karen and her father squabbled over the radio station, her stepmother won, and soon Bon Jovi was on playing 'Always'.

Toby was lightly snoring in his car seat, his cherubic lips pressed together tightly as his eyelids flickered when the sun peeped through the tall pines lining the highway. Sighing Sarah turned away from the window to focus on the novel in front of her, her Grandma over the phone suggested to read Austen.

Sarah couldn't argue Jane Austen's place in classic literature, but it's just so _boring_. Elizabeth Bennet, did refuse Mr Darcy's proposal on grounds of his despicable behaviour but the misunderstandings were soon solved and she realised she was in love with him.

Before or after seeing his mansion, thought Sarah cynically as she closed the book shut with a snap. It was just so _dry_, at least _Jane Eyre _was at least in some ways modern in Charlotte Bronte's feminist views. Sarah could not understand why one had to compromise to make a relationship work.

Karen gave up her career to marry her dad. Sarah vowed that she'd never change herself to suit a male, if he didn't love the way she was then he isn't worth her love, with that line of thought an image of the King's face waived into view which she hastily dismissed with a hurried shake of her head.

An hour later Toby woke with a cry of protest of being trapped in the metal beast Sarah's father called a car. Karen quickly gave him a sipper cup of watered down apple juice; his tears were soon abated as his sister made funny faces which Karen frowned over from the car's mirror.

Despite her stepmothers disapproval Sarah kept poking her tongue at her giggling toddler brother, he struggled to laugh while drinking.

Sarah stopped abruptly when her step mother made her feelings known with, 'Sarah don't teach Toby bad habits,' she said sighing and turned her attention to the magazine on her lap.

Making sure her stepmother was not paying attention to her misbehaving stepdaughter; Sarah pulled a face at Toby which set off a round of giggles. Karen sighed loudly, plainly giving up on a tirade which would only resulting Sarah using her strange way of turning all conversations into a form that amused her greatly.

'Sarwah…..Sarwah….Sarwah,' Toby struggled to get his sisters attention , 'Sarwah!,' he tugged on one of her brown locks, jerking her awake. 'Sarwah,' he giggled delightedly and proceeded to slip his tongue through his chubby lips in an attempt to poke his tongue at her.

'Toby…' Sarah groaned sleepily, checking her watch which revealed she'd been out to it for an hour, which meant….. they should be there soon.

The pine trees gave way to a small suburb of brightly coloured houses, each sporting a white picket fence, a tyre swing and some sort of flower garden. The small town was old fashioned and everyone knew everyone. Crime rate was practically non-existent, as the town did not allow for any type of criminal activity.

Who was going to break into a house to steal their old babysitters TV?

The houses gave way to the main centre of town which boasted of a hotel, pub, takeaway shop, corner store, police headquarters, town hall and the Church.

The town was ideally situated in a valley, with clear blue skies in the summer and snow in the winter. Sarah adored the town in which her Grandma lived in.

Or more correctly, the town in which her Grandmother Dolores lived on the outskirts of it. As soon as the town faded away, hectares passed of cotton or cows depending on the farmer.

All to soon the sun was beginning to set and a brightly painted rainbow with sunflowers painted mailbox which revealed her highly eccentric grandmother's tastes.

The car turned off into the driveway, crawling along at a snail's pace as Sarah's father explained his mother's property to her, 'you see the cattle? Over there…..'

Sarah didn't even pretend to take part in her parent's conversation but immediately lost herself to the sense of coming 'home.'

How many times did she argue about living here with her mum and dad when he remarried? Dolores would have taken her like a shot. But they were adamant.

The station wagon crawled up the driveway which turned to be a range of sorts; her Grandmother's house was nestled in the hills where her grandfather built it after returning from World War II. Ancient pines stood still on the right side of the driveway while the other showed the land her grandmother loves.

The steep descent of the driveway had Karen gripping her seat which revealed her fear of heights, however Sarah in her excitement undid her seatbelt and stuck her head out the window, revelling in the fresh scent of the country, the woods and the cold sting of autumn.

Ignoring the protests from her parents from the front seat, Sarah laid her head against the window sill and smiled. She was _home_.

**Review! Please? **


End file.
